


Swap

by Fangirl72663



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bodyswap, Coming Out, Drarry, Established Relationship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Ginny Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl72663/pseuds/Fangirl72663
Summary: *INCOMPLETE*~if someone wants to adopt this story feel free to tell me in the comments~After a near fight in the hallway, Draco and Ron are sent to Dumbledore who, in order to promote house unity, decides to have them switch bodies for the weekend.  If the pair tells anyone of their predicament, they're stuck switched, forever.  Only one problem, Draco's secret relationship with Harry that Ron can't know about.  How will the pair manage to keep their switch a secret?





	1. No Fighting in the Halls

When Draco saw that he was about to be late to Transfigurations he took off, running, towards McGonagall’s room. Anyone in his path simply moved out of the way, not wanting to be the subject of his rage.  
Being used to special treatment when he walked down the halls, he wasn’t looking where he was going, merely focused on not having McGonagall chide him for being late.  
Due to this, he didn’t see the Weasel, also running late to his own class.  
The pair accidentally bumped into each other, causing their books to fall and sprawl across the floor.  
The other students in the hallway stopped and watched, waiting for the inevitable fight that was about to take place.  
“So clumsy and uncoordinated that you couldn’t even think to see where you’re going” Draco remarked.  
“Me?!” Weasley exclaimed, “You’re the one who expected everyone in your way to move, maybe you’re the one who should be more coordinated!”  
Draco took out his wand for the Weasley always easily infuriated him. The Weasley also took out his wand, following suit.  
Before the fight the other students were awaiting could come into being, Dumbledore strolled in and calmly told the boys to put their wands away.  
Draco, not wanting to get in trouble, quickly stuffed his wand in his robes and tried to think of an excuse.  
Before he could sweet talk his way out of trouble, Dumbledore told them both to hurry on to their classes and meet him in his office after dinner.  
Annoyed, Draco grudgingly picked up his books for he didn’t want to get a detention from McGonagall as well as Dumbledore.  
-  
Ron wanted to stab that slimy little blond-haired git.  
Now, because of the ferret being full of himself, Ron was stuck with detention with Dumbledore after dinner.  
“It’ll be fine, Ron” Harry reassured.  
“Bloody tosser” Ron mumbled, shooting a glare in the blond’s direction.  
“You better get going or you’ll be late” Hermione informed.  
“How can I be late? He didn’t give me a specific time, he just said to come after dinner!” Ron complained.  
Hermione shot him a glare and Ron cursed under his breath.  
“Don’t agitate the girlfriend” Harry laughed.  
Ron left the great hall and left to go the office. When Malfoy saw Ron getting up, he also left, following him to Dumbledore.  
“Weasel” Malfoy smirked.  
“Git” Ron retorted.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, each ignoring the other.  
When they arrived and guessed the password, it was Sugar Quills, Dumbledore greeted them with a smile.  
“Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I’m glad you could come! Please, have a seat.” Dumbledore smiled.  
The boys reluctantly sat in the chairs across his desk.  
“Lemon drop?” He offered.  
Ron and Malfoy both took one, both wanting to suck up to Dumbledore to get out of harsh punishment.  
“I’m disappointed in you two” Dumbledore started, “I thought this childishness was past you. As 6th years you should be demonstrating better inter-house unity for the younger students, or at least not almost start a fight in the middle of the hall.  
Neither of them responded, both still working on their lemon drop.  
“Now, you both know that I will have to assign you some sort of punishment for your actions and I’ve had the day to think of one” he started, “I’ve decided that in order to encourage inter-house unity, you will both be switching houses for the weekend.”  
Having finished their lemon drops, the boys argued in unison.  
“You can’t do this, the Slytherins will kill me!”  
“How dare you try and put me with the Gryffindorks!”  
“I’d rather die than be with those slimy gits!”  
“My father will hear about this!”  
“Boys” Dumbledore interjected, “this bickering must stop, my mind has been made up. And you will not be in these houses as yourselves so you are not to fear death Mr. Weasley.”  
Ron blushed at those words.  
“The lemon drops you have just had both contain a temporary body-switching potion that will begin to work at midnight.”  
The boys looked at each other with wide eyes but knew better than to interrupt Dumbledore for they were in fear of an even greater punishment.  
“Now, I don’t recommend telling anyone of this predicament or rather than being switched for only the weekend, you’ll be switched… forever.”  
-  
When Draco heard the news that he was to swap houses with the bloody Weasley for a week he almost fainted, but upon hearing that he would swap bodies with him he almost died. Who did the old bat think he was?  
While Draco shuddered at the thought of being switched with a fucking Weasley he had to admit that there was an upside, Harry.  
Draco has been in a secret relationship with Harry for the past 2 years and he hasn’t ever been able to be civil to him in public due to the ridiculous farce Harry insists on keeping up of them hating each other.  
Though, it wouldn’t matter that he’s with Harry because he obviously can’t do anything more than what a best mate would do when in Weasel’s body.  
Shit.  
This swap will mean that Weasley will find out about his and Harry’s relationship, which Harry is completely against.  
The couple have been keeping the relationship a secret due to Harry being “The Boy who Lived” and Draco being the son of a death eater. Merlin knows how crazy the prophet would go if they uncovered something like this. Better to keep it under wraps.  
What if Harry pulled Weasley into an abandoned classroom to snog him senseless as he often did to Draco himself? He shuddered at the thought.  
He was snapped out of his train of thought when he saw Weasley getting up to leave.  
Once the pair had left the office Draco glared at him and stated, “we need to make some rules before this switch.”  
“Agreed” Weasley said.  
“No damage to the other body including but not limited to piercings, hair dye, and tattoos” Draco started.  
“No sex with Hermione” Weasley warned.  
“Ugh, why would I want to have sex with that bushy-haired, buck-toothed muggle-born?” Draco asked, earning a glare from Weasley, “And you better not try anything with my partner either”  
“Trust me, I’m not trying anything with Parkinson”  
“Well that wouldn’t be good seeing as she’s not my girlfriend, we’re just friends”  
“Seriously?! The whole school thinks you two are dating!” Weasel sputtered.  
“Well we’re not”  
“Well who are you dating then?”  
“Let’s hope that you don’t find out” Draco grimaced.  
-  
Ron threw on his ratty Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of red sweatpants, merely to annoy Malfoy. He knew how much the git will hate waking up in not only the shirt of his least favorite Quidditch team, but in Gryffindor colors as well.  
Taking a last look at his friends before waking up as Malfoy, he grudgingly went to bed, waiting for sleep to claim him.


	2. I Don't Want to Snog You!

Draco was not ready for the morning.   
Bracing himself before waking up, he took a deep breath.  
He could already feel that this body wasn’t his.   
He could feel the cheap clothing on his skin, the rough hair on his head.  
Begrudgingly, he opened his eyes.   
Immediately he was greeted with sunlight peeking into the cracks of the maroon bed hangings.   
Groggily wiping his eyes, he got out of the bed and immediately ran to the washroom to take a look in the mirror.   
Though he knew what to expect, knowing it and seeing it was a completely different thing.  
Staring back at him was Weasley’s face, complete with freckles and red hair.  
Draco took another deep breath as he examined Weasley’s features, he felt repulsed at seeing a Weasley staring back at him.   
He stepped into the shower, refusing to open his eyes the entire time.  
When he stepped back into the dormitories he was greeted by the sight of Harry getting changed.  
Turning his head so as not to get turned on in Weasley’s body, he felt his ears get red. Odd, usually when Draco’s body blushed- nevermind. Draco NEVER blushed and anyone who said otherwise would be killed.  
“Morning Ron” Harry voiced.  
“Good morning, Harry” Draco replied.  
“A bit formal there mate” Harry chuckled.  
Merlin, that chuckle was sexy.   
“Haha, yeah” Draco awkwardly laughed, not knowing how to respond.  
Being around Harry and not being allowed to act as more than his best mate would be harder than he thought.  
“Breakfast?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, let’s go”  
-  
When morning came, Ron had somehow forgotten about the body swap that had occurred. He opened the bed hangings as though it was a normal morning but rather than the red and gold he normally woke to he saw Slytherin colors brazenly displayed across the room.  
“What the-?” He whispered before realizing that his voice sounded different.  
That’s when the memories from the day before flooded in and he registered his predicament.   
“Bloody hell” He murmured as he got up from Malfoy’s bed.  
“You’re up late” Zabini observed.  
“I was just, uh, tired from detention” Ron made up.  
“Ugh, that crazy old man shouldn’t have given you detention, you didn’t even really fight. I mean, he really shouldn’t even be headmaster…”  
Ron sneaked into the bathroom as Zabini ranted to himself to sneak a look in the mirror.  
Looking in the mirror and not seeing your own reflection was disorienting, to say the least. Ron contemplated on how odd Malfoy looked without a sneer on his face and bed hair.  
Deciding that he would rather go around smelling than having to see Malfoy naked, he decided to skip showering and just quickly take a piss.   
Trying to ignore that Malfoy seemed a small bit bigger than he was he quickly went to wash his hands, 3 times.   
-  
Draco and Harry walked down to the common room where Granger greeted them with a smile, looking up from her book.  
The Weaselette, who was sitting next to Granger, got up and giddily ran up Harry and started flirting with him. Draco wanted to murder the little bitch but instead, he watched Harry’s reaction. Harry often complained to Draco about the little Weasley’s annoying flirting habits but that didn’t stop him from getting jealous whenever he saw the little slut around Harry.  
To Draco’s pleasure, Harry didn’t look to be enjoying the flirtations, but rather wishing he could leave.   
Though, to Draco’s annoyance, Granger felt this was the right time to loop her arm through his and peck him on the cheek. He wanted to push her away but kept his composure and walked to the Great Hall with Harry and Weaselette in tow.   
-  
After an awkward breakfast that consisted of Ron trying his best to act like Malfoy but utterly failing, he got up to go to the library with Blaise and Pansy to study for some upcoming Arithmancy test. Ron didn’t even take Arithmancy!   
Needing some time away from the pair, he said he needed to go to the bathroom. They merely shrugged and told him they’d be in their usual spot at the library, as though Ron knew where that was, and left.   
Not actually needing to go the bathroom, he simply wandered the halls. In doing so, he received many glares from Gryffindor students. It served Malfoy right, but right now, Ron was the one subject to the glares and he felt uncomfortable seeing people he’s laughed with openly glaring at him.   
Needing to go someplace away from prying eyes he turned to an empty hallway. Going in the opposite direction was Harry, what was he doing here?   
Oddly enough, Harry seemed to be smiling at him. Why would he be smiling at Malfoy of all people? His question was answered when Harry pushed him against the wall and started snogging him.   
BLOODY HELL  
He pushed Harry away for he didn’t want to snog his best friend and he wanted to find out why the fuck Harry would snog Malfoy.  
There must be a logical explanation for this. Maybe Malfoy, in Ron’s body, dared Harry to go up and kiss him! That sounds exactly like something that evil git would do.  
“Is everything alright, Draco?” Harry asked when he got pushed away. With a concerned look on his face. Why would he look concerned when Malfoy wouldn’t kiss him back? Is it possible that Harry and the git were involved with each other? No. That’s not possible.  
“Everything’s fine”  
“No, everything is not fine. We’ve been dating for 2 years so I think I can tell when something is wrong” Harry expressed.  
2 YEARS  
No. This wasn’t possible. His best mate couldn’t possibly be in a relationship with a slimy Death Eater! He didn’t even know Harry was gay for Merlin’s sake! But Malfoy?   
Trying to hide his surprise he simply made up some excuse and told Harry that he needed to get back to the library for Blaise and Pansy were waiting for him, which technically wasn’t a lie.  
He needed to find Malfoy to talk to about this “relationship” between him and Harry.  
-  
Draco was not at all pleased with his predicament.   
Of course, he was fully aware of the Weasley’s relationship with Granger but that didn’t stop him from wanting to blanch every time she spoke to him let alone touch him.   
At some point during the walk back to the common room, Harry managed to slip away and now Draco was left alone with the Granger.  
She cupped his face as she tentatively kissed his lips and Draco was doing all he could not to pull away and ruin the weasel’s relationship, you’re welcome.   
Let alone the fact that he didn’t like girls and this was the annoying, know-it-all muggle-born, Draco hated the kissing because it made him feel as though he were cheating on Harry.   
Finally, Granger pulled away with a flushed face and a smile and they finished their walk back to the Gryffindor common room.   
Draco couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to both AlyssatheInsane and my other beta reader for helping me with this fic!


	3. Coming Out to the Wrong Guy

There were very few instances when Ron would purposely go looking for the slimy git and this was one of them. Running through the halls, not even caring about the glares he was getting, he cursed Hogwarts for being such a large school.  
How the hell was he going to find Malfoy?  
He decided to run to the Gryffindor common room, even though he wouldn’t be able to go inside. Maybe Malfoy was around there? Whatever, he was desperate.  
On the good side, he saw Malfoy, but on the bad side, he saw Hermione kissing the git.  
It was odd looking at his body when someone else was occupying it but ignoring that, MALFOY WAS KISSING HIS GIRLFRIEND.  
At least Malfoy didn’t seem to be enjoying it which was good. He saw Hermione pull away, breathless to his dismay, and Malfoy looked as though he were about to puke.  
Malfoy seemed to make eye contact with him and he seemed to make up a reason to leave and left to meet Ron at the end of the hallway as Hermione went into the common room.  
Putting the thought of Malfoy kissing Hermione out of his head, he went into an abandoned classroom with him.  
“Look, it’s not like I wanted to kiss-”  
“While I don’t want you to kiss my girlfriend, Malfoy, I have something bigger to worry about”  
“Which is…?” He asked with his signature drawl sounding odd in Ron’s voice.  
“Are you in Harry in a relationship?”  
Malfoy’s eyes widened as his lips pursed.  
“How did you find out?”  
“So… you are?”  
“How did you find out?” Malfoy repeated.  
“Harry, well, he-” Ron started, “He tried to kiss me. Well, he kissed me and I pulled away.”  
Malfoy’s face flushed.  
“He… he must have been under the Imperius Curse!” Malfoy said, trying to grasp an explanation from thin air.  
“Yes, it’s very bloody likely that someone placed Harry under the Imperius only to kiss your body because that makes sense,” Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
“Okay, fine!” Draco admitted, his ears turning red, “We’re dating. We have been for the past two years. Are you happy now, Weasel?”  
“Did you slip Harry Amorentia or something? Why the bloody hell would he date a slimy git like you?!” Ron exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.  
“Yup, you figured it out! You bloody genius, now my plan to have the person I hate to love me has been revealed! Because who wouldn’t want their school nemesis to love him, obviously” Draco replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
Ron blushed as he realized that maybe he overreacted a bit. But this was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! He's called Hermione a mudblood, he's been bullying them for years, why the hell would Harry want to date him?  
"Look, Malfoy, I'll have this conversation with Harry when I'm back in my own body. Right now I'm just going to go to the library where your friends are waiting for you."  
Malfoy responded with a curt nod as he and Ron left the room and went in opposite directions.  
-  
This was not how Harry's best mate was meant to find out about his and Harry's relationship.  
Harry was planning on telling his friends about their relationship sometime in the near future, but not like this! Draco hated this switch more and more by the second.  
Deciding to go into the Gryffindor common room so that Weasley’s friends don’t get suspicious, Draco followed a first year through the portrait since he didn’t know the password.  
Upon seeing Harry and Granger talking about something on one of the couches near the fire, he went up to them and sat down next to Harry. Precautions were necessary if he wanted to avoid contact with the muggle-born.  
Harry acknowledged him with a nod but kept on arguing with Granger about house elves or something along the lines of that.  
He tuned out their conversation and instead turned to daydream about Harry. He stared at his bright, emerald eyes and his messy, raven hair but quickly turned away when he felt himself get a boner in the Weasley’s body. How embarrassing.  
Several minutes later, Draco noticed Harry getting up and saw his motion for Draco to follow him. Confused, he followed him up to the dormitories.  
Harry gestured for Draco to sit across from him as Harry took a deep breath.  
“Ron, you’re my best mate, and I should’ve told you sooner, but I need to tell you something important” Harry started.  
Draco wondered at what his boyfriend could possibly want to say to his best mate that was so important until it clicked. Harry was planning on telling Weasley and Granger about his and Harry’s relationship in the near future. This was the worst possible time for Harry to say this! The Weasley had already found out and Draco had no clue on how to convince Harry that his reaction was Weaselike.  
“What is it?” Draco asked, putting his acting skills to the test.  
“Well first off, I-I’m not straight, I’m bisexual,” he said, waiting for Draco’s reaction.  
Draco did his best to act surprised but he had no idea if Harry was buying it. His boyfriend of two years was literally telling him he wasn’t straight so it was a bit hard to act like he never would have guessed.  
“Wait…really? Are you dating anybody that’s, you know, not a girl” Draco asked, just wanting to get this conversation over with.  
“Actually, yes” Harry admitted.  
Oh, Merlin who would’ve thought. Draco would never have guessed, that’s for sure.  
“Well, who is it?”  
“I don’t want to ruin our friendship, Ron”  
“Well, you started to tell me so you can’t just back out now,” Draco said, trying his best not to snicker.  
“It’s D-Draco Malfoy”  
“Malfoy? The evil git?” Draco exclaimed, using all his strength not to burst out laughing. He knew this was a serious moment for Harry but it was just too damn funny to be in this situation.  
“Yes. We’ve been dating for about two years now.”  
“I never would’ve thought. But Harry, you’re my best mate, while I don’t approve of your dating choices I wouldn’t stop being your friend over it.” Draco stated. That sounded like the kind of sappy crap the Gryffindor would say, right?  
Harry smiled as he switched the conversation to something else. At least it was late so the day would be over soon, only one day of the switch to go.


End file.
